Recast
by Loaniss
Summary: Terintha Starwhisper and Verdal Songleaf have found themselves in a loving relationship and together, with the help of a dranaei family and Terintha's sisters, they assault a Twilight's Hammer cult stronghold...
1. A Small Celebration

**Author's Note:**

_Just to let everyone these events were set before Cataclysm and spam over the actual event. Please feel free to ask any questions, and I implore you to leave comments/reviews/criticisms. Thanks for your time, and I truly hope you enjoy. _

For a while, the skirmishes with the Horde have been mainly successful; diminishing their attacks and cutting off their supplies. Assaults against the Burning Legion remnants in the east have come back with positive news, with the units sent to reinforce the protection on the western coastline of Ashenvale sent word that enemy figures seem to be thinning. The Silverwing Sentinels were gaining confidence that their ancient home was one day going to be cleansed from the taint of the Horde, demons and naga.

What was also good news that the draenei, a fairly new race to the Alliance, have sought refuge, a new home, in the woodland and the night elves were happy to help a fellow ally. The settlement of Forest Song, a once small sentinel outpost has now grown to into a small colony for both draenei and night elf to live and work in safety.

Among them is the Sentinel cadet, Verdal Songleaf and his mate, Terintha Starwhisper. Together they would've settled in Astranaar if it was not for the purists who looked into Terintha's past and exposed her as a heretic for working with not only members of the Horde, but also warlocks and their demonic allies. Terintha didn't deny the claims and removed herself travelling to Forest Song to assist her sister, Luciel. However, Verdal was adamant to follow despite it meaning him leaving his sister and friends and it was these reasons Terintha was against it, but his persistence was strong as well as Terintha's feelings towards him; she was powerless.

At Forest Song the couple assisted wherever they could; Verdal help with construction and gathering food, whereas Terintha helped with natural wards against other inhibitors of the forest for they weren't used to draenei presence in the forest.

It was like this for a while, the rather mundane way of life. For Terintha, her druidic calling allowed to travel around Ashenvale, mainly around Forest Song, to where she felt needed. Verdal often scouted, sometimes assisting the Silverwing Sentinels on their patrols, showing promise and gaining favour to the point of earning the right to wear the tabard.

"Congratulations!" Terintha hugged him as he came into their small abode.

"Thank you, I'm so surprised. I wasn't even aiming for this," He kissed his love softly on the forehead and embraced her.

Terintha stepped back admiring the tabard. It was wonderfully crafted as the silver bird with it wings opening shimmered slightly across the purple background; looking rather and outshining her own which must be buried in a chest somewhere at her sister's home.

"I feel we should celebrate," Verdal grinned after he gently hung the tabard up on one of the wall's pegs.

"That celebration would have to be put on hold."

From behind Verdal, Terintha's sister appeared rather casually dressed in a simple shirt and dark leather trousers.

Terintha hugged her sister, "Luciel, it's good to see you. How did the assault go?"

They all knew this wasn't going to be a light talk, and so they all headed over to the floor layered with furry animal hides and they sat.

"Well, it was more successful that we expected. Fortunately we lost none, but a few severly injured; Relissa, Ellaen, Juna and Terlyn most probably won't see the battlefield again."

Verdal sighed heavily and sunk his head; Terintha placed a comforting hand on Verdal's leg, "So where do we stand now?"

Luciel took a breath, the bad news was still getting to her, "We're close to taking a stronghold. And that is a big step from removing them from our home. We are going to get there, but they have dug their dirty claws deep into our soil. It's not going to be as… simple as we first perceived."

Terintha couldn't help but lower her own gaze. Everyone could remember the days when people could usually wander the forests freely, a lot of happy memories were retained within these trees, only to be defiled by orcish and fel taint.

Luciel suddenly shot up and presented a smile, "However, I didn't come here to leave you with that grim news. We have a new draenei family coming in. They've already made it to Astranaar, but I am concerned that the orcs are ready to take their retaliation out on anyone of the Alliance, so I want you to escort them. I'm assuming you will both go?"

"Of course," Verdal nodded, "but if the orcs are looking to retaliate, why don't they simply do so?"

Luciel chuckled, "the forest is on our side, we are hidden deep; too deep for an orc to traverse its way in and make it out alive without being picked off either by a sentinel, wild bear or any other protector of the forest."

Terintha nodded in agreement while Verdal snickered.

"Excellent. I expect you're up to it?" Luciel stood up suggesting she had said what she needed to say. Terintha shook her head to herself; her sister would never change.

"Of course. You have our word," Verdal saluted to his superior who did the same.

Luciel turned to them as she left, "oh, I've got some spiced meat on the stove now, there's plenty for you two if you wish to join?"

Terintha smiled and turned to her mate, "Verdal, grab a bottle of the spirit I brought; I think it's time to celebrate."


	2. Razuun and His Family

Verdal and Terintha waited for the draenei family patiently. Terintha watched Astranaar and saw it was busier than usual; trade was good this morning. Unfortunately, she was aware that she couldn't keep her presence here for long; there will be people that recognise her, quickly followed by the comments and the jeering…

A very loud yawn from Verdal yanked Terintha from her thoughts, and she was silently grateful.

"I told you not to stay up. How many games of Ru'la Ru'la did you have?" Terintha asked, leaning on a nearby post.

Verdal shook his head, "Another three rounds at least. Your sister is a saber at that game. So many times I needed only one card…. One card!" Verdal threw himself on his back and covered his eyes with his arm in shame of his defeat.

Terintha laughed, "Don't worry, practice makes perfect. Both my sisters can hold their own at that game. They used to play each other, all night during the summer a few years ago... Oh, look. Here come the family now."

The druid looked and recognised the family as they carried packs and, to her slight surprise, weapons. Immediately the man of the family recognised the Silverwing Tabard on Verdal and approached them with smiles and hugs. Verdal was quite rigid with the hugs, much to Terintha's amusement.

"Blessings, friends. I take it you are the one to guide us to Forest Song?" The male draenei spoke, his accent rather subtle. His skin was a dark blue hue and his long white plaited hair which was rather appealing to the eye. He spoke with a genuine kind smile. He wore pale, almost shimmering robes; clearly the robes of a follower of the divine.

Verdal nodded, "Yes. I am Verdal Songleaf, a sentinel in training. This is my partner, I mean, uhm… my comrade, Terintha Starwhisper, a druid."

Terintha smiled in return and bowed while the family returned her salutations.

"A pleasure. It really is. I am Anchorite Razuun. This is my love, Shiyana and my daughter Lashuna." Razuun indicated to each member of his family as he named them.

Shiyana had a striking difference to her partner's skin colour; a pale grey, almost white with short and neat contrasting hair. She wore garments that weren't worn by any ordinary civilian; she had a calling, but what Terintha couldn't tell.

Lashuna had similar skin to hear father, while having her mother's dark hair. From her it looks it was clear the two older draenei were her parents; wearing the same smile as her father. Unlike her mother, her hair was rather long, but tied back in rather fashionable style. She was dressed in heavy armour and carrying most of the bags. Eyes were easily drawn to the clearly used mace and the shield hoisted on her back.

"Is there anything you need before we head off?" Terintha asked seeing the family's eagerness to go; eagerness could be mistaken for rashness.

Shiyana replied, "No, thank you, Ter – Terintha. Your concern is much appreciated." Her accent was much heavier than Razuun's and her voice rather deep.

"Very well. We should head off. I believe it'll take us most of the day to get there," Verdal picked up his own things, satchel of rations, twin daggers and his bow, and lead the way with Terintha close behind.

It wasn't long before the comforting sounds of Astranaar faded and replaced by the cries and calls of the forest life. It was arranged between Terintha and Verdal that they would switch with the guarding the rear and taking the lead. Terintha took the rear first and watched, with a little surprise, how comfortable the draenei were within the forest of Ashenvale and wondered where they the came from. Instantly the idea of Outland came to mind. Despite its relatively small size, the shard of the planet managed to have diverse landscape. So maybe it wasn't a complete surprise that they're fine with their surroundings; not to mention the amount of time they may have spent on the two islands off the coast of Darkshore.

"So tell me Terintha; you're a druid, yes?" Razuun turned and smiled at her.

Terintha returned the smile, "Yes, I am. Although, I'm still fairly inexperienced compared to others."

"Is that so? I wouldn't be so quick to say that. You're still here, no?"

Terintha was shocked and unsure whether to answer the question.

"Your efforts were not unknown, Terintha. Your sentinel sect's action fell upon the ears of my people through word of mouth, and from what I hear, you were up against incredible foes!"

"But it is nothing wear with pride," Terintha replied, her face lacking warmth, "what I was doing was what I had to do. I seek no prize, no trophy. Just the assurance the living world remains safe and well."

"This was not I was insinuating, druid." Razuun said, stopping completely and his family did the same. "What I am saying, is your feats are bright beacons, beacons that causes sparks of hope to come into being in others hearts."

Terintha didn't reply immediately and carried on walking, "Please, stay close. Or we will lose Verdal."

With that the family moved on.

Razuun's words echoed in Terintha's mind, sinking her thoughts into serious tones. Had she, and her comrades, become an example to follow? When did this happen?

"Terintha." 

Without much thought, she wrapped around Verdal who stood before her.

He spoke in their native tongue, "Teri, what's wrong?"

Naturally she replied, "Later, I promise. My turn to take the lead?"

Verdal nodded, a little hesitant with confusion.


	3. Preparation

The travels to Forest Song were relatively quiet all the way until they got there. After leaving the family with Luciel, she headed back to her sister's lodging's where she and Verdal made an attachment sculpted from the earth, rock and roots from the surrounding area, their current residence while in Forest Song. It was enough space to prepare meals, keep equipment and sleep for the night if conditions weren't favourable outside.

It quickly became a home for Terintha, a sanctuary where she can lose herself into the whispers, calls and noises of nature. More often than not, she would end up in the Dream, where she could detect slight problems with the surrounding area. Something she would be prefer doing that being involved with leading people.

"Terintha…"

Verdal stood before here, taking off his tabard and dressing in more casual clothing; simple jerkin and leather trousers and footwear, "Are you alright? You've been quiet… More so than usual."

Terintha sighed, and lied down on the furs on the floor, "Verdal, I… I don't want to be responsible for people. I can't…"

Verdal strode over to her, "Teri, you're taking those words that draenei said to heart?"

"But… what if it's true? People will want to seek me out for words of wisdom…" Terintha looked into her lover's eyes, her hands idly entangling themselves into his dark green locks.

"You're taking this all too seriously? He was just speaking words. But what truth was behind them? Where were these followers you've inspired? Surely they would've been here by now. Plus, you will not guide them alone…" He leaned forward and lifted her crescent moon tiara and kissed her forehead.

She smiled, "I'd appreciate that." The two embraced.

Morning light shone through the cracks and roots that made their shelter. Enough to wake Verdal, he shuffled slightly before sensing a presence and he shot up finding Shiyana waiting at the entrance of their abode. Regardless, he made sure a weapon was in reach before making contact, "Good morning, how may I help?"

Shiyana turned and smiled, "Good morning, friends. Did you rest well?" She got up and Verdal saw she was dressed in strange garments and was carrying a weapon…

"We did, yes…" Verdal said smiling before shaking Terintha awake gently. He got up and casually, placed on some slacks, suddenly remembering not everyone is comfortable with seeing others unclothed.

Terintha began grumbling protests in Darnassian before finding composure when seeing who was in their door way. She quickly reacted as Verdal threw a simple robe her way, "I'm sorry you saw us like this. How're you this morning?"

Shiyana dismissed with a snicker and a wave of her hand, "It's fine, Terintha. And I am quite well, this morning. I forget how beautiful dawns can be. Even such a small planet as Azeroth."

"Come, some tea at least," Terintha quickly got the fire going.

"If you insist, very well." Shiyana came in and made herself comfortable, while Terintha and Verdal tended to breakfast; a sharing bowl full of pieces of fruit, wheat biscuits, sweet bread and warm tea that was made of mainly milk.

Terintha spoke as they ate around the small table, "I have to apologise if I offended Razuun, or any of you, yesterday."

"Do not worry. No one's offended too much and Razuun is definitely not one to hold grudges." Shiyana smiled as she took a large bite of a melon slice. After swallowing she continued, "but I am here to ask for assistance. You see, I follow the ways of the Shaman, praising the elements. And I have heard the cries of the fires nearby."

"What calls?" Verdal spoke, pouring himself more tea.

"The cries… I can hear them during the night. The fires are calling for help as their do not like being used against their will. They are being used by some sort of group, so it is something I cannot handle alone…"

Verdal spoke with conviction, "of course we will help you. Where is this happening?"

"It is to the west," Shiyana looked in the general direction, as if she could see it from where she was.

"I can talk with the general, perhaps get a few more to help us," Terintha said before taking a bite of a biscuit.

Shiyana shook her head, "I can tell this army has a goal, and I don't want to hinder them. You will both do fine, I am confident."

"Understood. I assuming you want to us to go as soon as possible," Terintha asked topping up her own cup.

"Yes. Preparations are of course necessary, though."

Terintha nodded, "Of course. We will be ready in a couple of hours. Are you going to stay?"

Shiyana shook her head, "I will inform Razuun what we've planned. He may not like it, and will probably insist to come."

"What've your daughter?" Verdal asked. 

"It is already arranged for her to be taught by a sentinel captain. So she will be away, and hopefully she will be told the story of our victory rather than our defeat." Shiyana spoke rather bluntly slightly throwing the atmosphere into an awkward area.

Terintha felt the familiar chill of fear. Facing the possibility of death was something had experienced a fair few times in her lifetime, yet never getting used to it. Each time seemed more possible and colder than the last. This time it was pushed aside by her resolve, she couldn't stop now for her duty needed her; the world needed her.

"Meet me at pathway, next to the large apple tree." Shiyana made it obvious she was getting ready to leave and night elves took it as a hint to get prepared.

Terintha wore her usual druidic attire; tight black leather covered with a layer of dark blue feathers which hung from the neck. Her leather shorts stopped just below the knee, made of the same material as her top. Along the sides were more dark blue feather and below the waist strap was bright silver sign of the crescent moon, matching signs were tattooed on the back of her hands and marked on her dark-feathered footwear.

Verdal wore the latest sentinel chest, arm and leg guards. On top of that he wore the Silverwing tabard. Strapped to his too waist was two blades, both imported from the Eastern Kingdoms, but of excellent design and enchantment.

"Have we got everything?" Verdal spoke as he tied his hair back.

Terintha waited at the doorway and looked back, "I believe so. Anything else we need I'm sure will be provided by us by the forest."

Verdal nodded, before striding out their home while Terintha followed.


End file.
